Goodbye
by Phantomhive Black Lupin
Summary: "Maaf membuatmu menunggu begini lama." THE END, finnaly fiuh. slash. blackcest.
1. Chapter 1

Pria tampan itu membenarkan jubah berpestanya yang berwarna kelabu kehitam-hitaman. Rambut hitamnya di rapihkan kembali. Iris kelabunya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang bisa berbicara. Dia mengabaikan perkataan cerminnya, dan terus menatap lekat-lekat pantulan dirinya yang terlihat luar biasa tampan nan gagah dengan jubah berpestanya. Dia mencoba tersenyum, senyum menawan yang biasa menambahkan ketampanannya. Tapi, yang dia lihat bukanlah senyumnya yang biasa. Bukan senyum menawannya, bukan cengiran jahilnya, bukan pula seringainya. Tapi, hanya segaris tipis yang ujungnya sedikit keatas; membuatnya terlihat seperti senyuman pahit yang di paksakan. Pria tampan itu menghela nafas, menyisir rambut hitam indahnya dengan jemari tangannya. Melihat iris kelabunya meredup di cermin, dan berdecak pelan. Dengan kibasan jubahnya dia sudah menghilang dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Goodbye

Rated : T

Genre : Romance / Angst

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : SBRL

Warning :

Angst abal, gaje, chara death, ooc, slash! Dll.

Timeline :

Setelah perang besar, tapi banyak tokoh yang belum mati. Terus, Sirius ga nawarin Peter yang ngejaga kunci persembunyian James.

A/N :

Gue biasa nyesek setiap denger lagu ini, someone like you – adele. Nah fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu ini songfic atau bukan, gue gatau -_-V. Oke, gue tau Remus nikah sama Nymphadora itu bukan setelah perang besar, tapi sudahlah. Biar seru aja dan nyambung sama cerita gue yang abal ini, gue rombak abis-abisan alurnya. Sorry tante! *sujud sujud di depan J.K Rowling*

.

.

Enjoy Reading!

.

Hall itu ramai sekali, terdengar banyak percakapan orang. Obrolannya tidak jauh-jauh dari hubungan pasangan yang menikah hari ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah murid-murid Hogwarts. Pemuda-pemudi itu seringkali terkikik-kikik. Tidak menyangka mantan guru mereka akan menikah setelah perang besar yang sangat menegangkan itu.

"Dad, Profesor Lupin tidak tahu Sirius masih hidup?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan dengan iris emerlad cerah.

"Iya. Hanya aku, Lily dan Dumbledore yang tahu," kata ayahnya kepada anak yang seperti replika dirinya kecuali matanya. Mata James Potter berwarna hazel. Tidak seperti anaknya yang berwarna emelard cerah turunan ibunya, Lily Potter. Anaknya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Dad! Itu Sirius!" kata Harry Potter, sang pahlawan dunia sihir yang mengalahkan Voldemort sembari menunjuk pada pintu hall yang terbuka; menampakkan pria yang luar biasa tampan dengan raut wajah sedih. Tidak banyak yang memperhatikan pria tampan itu. Tapi, yang melihatnya terpesona akan ketampanannya dan bagi yang sudah mengetahui dia adalah penjaga kunci keluarga Potter langsung membicarakannya dengan semangat, memuji keberaniannya. Dia melangkah menuju Harry dan James.

"Hei, Prongs," kata Sirius Black, salah satu pahlawan dunia sihir karena melindungi keluarga Potter. Dan dia mendapatkan penghargaan Order of Merlin tingkat 1. James dan Sirius berpelukan layaknya saudara.

"Pads, kau belum bertemu anak baptismu," kata James, nyengir. Sirius melihat anak yang seperti replika James menatapnya kagum.

"Hei, James mini," kata Sirius, mengusap kepala Harry.

"Aku sudah berumur 17 tahun," kata Harry, menyingkirkan tangan Sirius dari kepalanya. Lalu dia menambahkan,

"Dan namaku Harry."

Sirius tertawa pelan. Meski tawanya itu tidak dari hati. Karena hatinya masih sesak sejak kabar laknat itu sampai ke telinganya.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu," kata Sirius.

"Aku.. Ke tempat mereka dulu ya," kata Sirius sembari mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pasangan yang sudah sah sebagai suami-istri beberapa menit yang lalu. James menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau yakin?" kata James. Sirius tidak menjawab dan hanya melambaikan tangannya saat dia sudah berbalik.

"Mengapa Dad menatapnya khawatir?" kata Harry heran. James menggelengkan kepalanya, dan bergumam,

"Tidak apa-apa."

.

Pria yang agak tampan cenderung manis itu tersenyum kepada teman-teman yang menyalaminya dan memberinya selamat. Wanita cantik yang ada darah keluarga Black-nya itu pun juga mengikuti suaminya. Tersenyum ramah.

"Hei, Moony."

Sontak pria dengan jubah pesta putih itu mendongak, menatap pria tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya. Iris cokelat madunya melebar. Dia tidak percaya dengan matanya. Dia mengerjap, dan mengucek matanya, lalu menatap kembali pria tampan di hadapannya. Tidak hilang. Berarti bukan mimpi. Dia mencubit lengannya keras sampai dia mengaduh, dan dia kembali menatap pria di hadapannya. Masih tidak hilang. Saat ia mencoba menyakiti dirinya lagi tangan besar menangkap tangannya lembut.

"Ini bukan mimpi, Remus. Aku masih hidup," kata Sirius. Dengan berat hati dia melepaskan tangan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Lama tak jumpa. 16 tahun kalau aku tidak salah," kata Sirius, tersenyum. Akhirnya, setelah berkali-kali mencoba, senyum menawannya keluar juga. Membuat wanita-wanita di sekitar mereka meleleh.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" kata Remus Lupin serak, matanya berlinangan air mata. Sirius mengusap pipi Remus lembut. Ibu jarinya menghilangkan air mata yang sudah mulai meluncur jatuh.

"Aku bersembunyi dari Voldemort," kata Sirius lembut.

Sirius Black itu pria tampan yang tahu diri, maka dari itu walau dengan enggan dia kembali melepaskan tangannya. Sadar, pria di hadapannya bukan lagi miliknya. Tapi tangan Remus menahan tangannya. Membuat hatinya sedikit hangat.

"Aku menunggumu, _tahu_," kata Remus, tersenyum. Tangannya mengusap tangan Sirius dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lupa kalau sekarang Sirius bukan lagi miliknya, dan dia bukan lagi milik Sirius. Lupa akan upacara pernikahan yang baru ia lakukan.

"Please forgive me," bisik Sirius. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Menempelkan dahi mereka berdua. Remus tertawa serak.

"Sudah kulakukan sebelum kau memintanya."

Mereka hanya saling tatap. Terbuai dengan iris mata lawannya. Bernostalgia saat mereka masih di Hogwarts dulu. Saat-saat mereka bahagia, karena seluruh penghuni Hogwarts merestui hubungan mereka. Menganggap mereka itu pasangan manis. Saat Sirius masih muda, tampan dan berkharisma -walau sampai sekarang ketampanan dan kharismanya tidak berkurang- sering sekali dia bertingkah kekanak-kanakan, menyebabkan Remus yang manis, dan lucu bertingkah lebih dewasa.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Remus," bisik Sirius, menatap lekat-lekat iris cokelat madu pria yang di cintainya. Tangan yang tidak di genggam Remus membelai rambut cokelat madu Remus lembut.

"Yeah, aku juga. Sirius," bisik Remus. Kedua ujung bibirnya melengkung ke atas; membentuk seulas senyuman manis.

Begitu kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulut sang empunya, Sirius lupa kalau pria manis di hadapannya bukan lagi miliknya. Dengan lembut tangan yang membelai rambut Remus turun ke pinggang Remus dan menarik Remus mendekat. Meniadakan jarak. Ya, benar-benar meniadakan jarak. Sirius sudah mencium Remus saat memeluknya.

Banyak wanita memekik pelan. Astaga, mereka berdua lupa kehadiran istri Remus, Nymphadora Tonks yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Nymphadora Lupin. Nymphadora terlalu shock untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Para lelaki menatap kedua pria yang masih berciuman itu dengan pandangan sebenarnya-itu-siapa-sih-yang-menikah.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" raung Nymphadora, dengan kasar dia melepaskan suaminya dari Sirius. Murid-murid Hogwarts mendesah kecewa karena _tontonan_ gratis mereka sudah di pisahkan.

Seakan disiram air dingin, Remus baru sadar akan tindakannya. Wajahnya memerah. Begitu pula Sirius, dia memaki dirinya sendiri di dalam hatinya. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa kalau Remus bukan lagi kekasihnya. Ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding terdekat.

"Err- Dora.. Aku minta maaf," kata Remus, menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap mata istrinya yang menyala-nyala.

"Kau tidak salah, Moony. Aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf Dora," kata Sirius, menatap Remus dan kemudian menatap istrinya. Nymphadora menghela nafas.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa Sirius. Aku tahu kalian _dulu_ adalah kekasih," kata Nymphadora menekankan kata '_dulu'_.

"Yeah.. _Dulu_. Sekarang kau yang memenangkan hati Remus. Jaga dia baik-baik ya," kata Sirius, tersenyum. Kali ini senyum pahit yang tampak di wajah tampannya.

"Pasti," kata Nymphadora serius.

Sirius membalikkan badannya. Wajahnya mengeras, giginya menggertak, berusaha menahan tangis. Saat melewati James dan Harry dia tidak mengacuhkan mereka. Langkahnya terus di percepat. Lupa kalau ia bisa ber- Dissapparate dan menghilang dari tempat laknat itu. Jubahnya berkibar-kibar mengiringi langkah kakinya yang sudah berubah menjadi lari kecil.

"Patah hati, Black?" desis suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia berhenti, iris kelabunya menatap tajam Severus Snape. Pria berambut hitam berminyak. Iris onyx pria itu menatap puas Sirius.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Snivellus," balas Sirius dingin.

Suasana menjadi hening mencekam. Sirius mendekati Severus dengan angkuh.

"Kau, dan aku. Nasib kita sekarang sama Snivellus. Sama-sama ditinggal _nikah_ oleh seseorang yang kita cintai, bedanya kau tidak pernah mengatakannya," kata Sirius pelan. Wajah Severus mengeras karena menahan amarah. Tidak menyangka Black sulung yang sedang patah hati bisa membalas perkataannya.

Sirius menyeringai, puas membuat Severus kesal. Padahal Severus yang ingin membuat Sirius kesal. Senjata makan tuan, pepatahnya. Tapi, seketika itu juga perasaan puasnya lenyap. Karena pria berjubah pesta berwarna putih mendekati mereka. Rasa sakit yang menjalari hatinya muncul lagi. Sebelum Remus sampai di tempat mereka Sirius sudah ber-Dissapparate.

"Siriu-" kata Remus sembari berlari ketika dilihatnya Sirius menatapnya dengan raut kecewa, sedih, dan terpuruk. Tapi, dia terlambat. Sirius sudah ber-Dissapparate sebelum ia sampai sana. Remus mengerang kesal. Dan menendang meja terdekat. Lalu ia keluar dari hall dengan membanting pintu.

"Remus.."

Remus menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati sahabatnya sedang berdiri memegang dua gelas firewhiskey.

"Minumlah," kata James.

"Thanks," kata Remus, tersenyum lemah. Tangannya menerima gelas yang di berikan James. Dengan sekali teguk gelas itu langsung habis.

"James.. kau punya alat untuk mengulang waktu?" gumam Remus.

"Ha?"

"Sewaktu aku di Hogwarts aku memiliki alat itu. Sayangnya, alat itu sudah kukembalikan pada Minerva," kata Remus.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan yang sudah terjadi," kata James sembari menepuk punggung sahabatnya. Dia menyesap sedikit firewhiskeynya.

"Seandainya.. Seandainya aku setia padanya. Seandainya aku tidak menerima lamaran Tonks. Seandainya aku percaya pada tulangku yang merasakan ia masih hidup!" teriak Remus pada akhirnya.

"James. Seandainya aku adalah orang yang tidak memedulikan perasaan orang lain pasti saat ini juga aku akan menceraikan Tonks," kata Remus nelangsa. Mata hazel James melebar.

"Astaga Remus! Kau serius?"

Remus menatap James serius. Sangat serius. Kelewat Serius.

"Sudah pasti. Kau pikir aku pernah berhenti mencintai Sirus, huh?"

"TIDAK PERNAH JAMES! ITU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI!" teriak Remus. Urat-urat di lehernya bermunculan. Sebelum James sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Remus menambahkan,

"Walau sekarang aku sudah terikat dengan Tonks. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintainya. Meski aku tersiksa karena hal itu. Aku tidak peduli, _malah_.. Aku lega. Biarkan aku tersiksa, rasa sakitku tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit Sirius karena pengkhianatanku."

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari ada wanita cantik yang make-upnya sudah luntur karena air mata, sudah mengamati gerak-gerik mereka sedari tadi.

.

Sirius melempar semua barang-barang yang dapat dijangkaunya. Grimmauld Place berantakan. Ah, ralat. Hancur. Seperti ada bom atom. Perang dunia kedua. Benda-bendanya sudah hancur sepenuhnya. Dindingnya retak dan kotor. Lukisan-lukisan yang menggantung sudah lenyap entah kemana. Sirius bertransformasi menjadi anjing besar berwarna hitam. Dengan ganas dia mencakar dirinya sendiri. Membuat luka besar di punggungnya. Dia melolong kesakitan. Tapi, dia lega. Ada rasa sakit lain yang mengimbangi rasa sakit di hatinya. Dia lemas dan berubah kembali menjadi manusia.

Jubahnya robek. Darah terus mengalir dari luka yang menganga lebar di punggungnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ruangan itu berbau anyir darah. Dengan kepala berdenyut-denyut dia melangkah gontai menuju ruang piano. Darah berceceran di seluruh koridor yang ia lewati.

"Kreacher," panggilnya serak. Tiba-tiba di udara kosong muncul peri-rumah.

"Ada apa Tu-" mata lebar peri-rumah itu semakin melebar melihat keadaan majikannya mengenaskan.

"Jangan bersihkan rumah ini. Jangan ubah letak benda-benda yang sudah kuhancurkan. Biarkan saja seperti itu," kata Sirius lemah. Kreacher mengangguk.

"Sudah itu saja. Pergi sana," usir Sirius. Kreacher lenyap lagi.

Tangan Sirius mengambil alat muggle yang biasa ia pakai untuk menyimpan kenangan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Video tape. Dia letakkan video itu di atas meja di sebelahnya. Dipastikannya video itu menangkap gerak-gerik wajahnya. Lalu ia menekan tombol play. Dan video itu sudah mulai merekam gerak-geriknya. Sirius melihat video. Lalu memulai aksinya.

Setelah selesai merekam video itu, dia menonton kembali dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Dan tersenyum puas. Diletakkannya video itu hati-hati di atas meja. Video itu sudah tidak bisa di bilang bersih seperti awalnya lagi karena sudah penuh dengan darah. Lalu ia mengambil secarik perkamen dan menulis sesuatu. Begitu selesai ia kembali mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

"Krea..cher," kata Sirius lagi. Seperti tadi, peri-rumah itu ber-Apparate di hadapan Sirius.

"Ada apa Tuan?" tanyanya sopan.

"Kirim surat ini ke James Potter," kata Sirius, menyerahkan secarik perkamen yang sudah dilipat rapi dan penuh darah itu kepada Kreacher. Peri-rumah itu mengangguk dan ber-Dissapparate. Sirius tersenyum di sela-sela darah yang mengucur deras dari dahinya akibat ia benturkan ke dinding berkali-kali. Senyum menawannya yang terakhir. Begitu ia menutup kelopak matanya, membungkus iris kelabu yang memukau itu terdengar suara yang dikenalnya. Mungkin.. James.

.

Pada saat Kreacher ber-Apparate di hall tadi banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya heran. Kreacher menyerahkan surat tuannya kepada James Potter dan langsung ber-Dissapparate lagi sebelum James bertanya satu hal pun. Dengan ngeri dan panik karena surat yang diberikan Kreacher itu berdarah-darah ia membukanya. Membacanya agak keras; membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya mendengarnya. Remus, Harry, Nymphadora, Lily, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, dan Severus.

_To : James 'Prongs' Potter._

_Mungkin ini bodoh. Ya, ini tindakan bodoh. Tapi, maaf aku tidak sekuat Snivellus yang bisa bertahan bertahun-tahun melihat orang yang dicintainya bersama orang lain. Yah.. paling tidak aku sudah bertahan 16 tahun tidak melihat Remus John 'Moony' Lupin. Tapi, sekali lagi maaf. Aku tidak bisa merelakannya. Daripada aku berbuat hal yang lebih gila, misalnya membunuh pasangannya? Lebih baik aku saja yang pergi. Jadi.. aku ingin berterima kasih dan meminta maaf pada kau James. Sahabatku yang setia. Dan kalau kau membaca ini keras-keras (tipikal kau), maaf buat Severus Snape. Kalau si rambut berminyak itu tidak memaafkanku yasudahlah. Terus, aku juga meminta maaf dan berterima kasih pada, Lily, Dumbledore, James mini, dan lain-lain. Selamat tinggal._

_NB: aku selalu mencintaimu Remus._

_Oh, ya. Kalau kau sudah membaca ini berarti aku sudah tidak ada. Pergi meninggalkan dunia. Mati._

_ Ttd,_

_ Sirius Orion 'Padfoot' Black._

James terenyak. Dibacanya lagi surat itu. Tidak, matanya tidak salah. Mata hazelnya melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sudah mendengar perkataannya. Harry menggerutu "Sudah kubilang namaku Harry." Tapi raut wajahnya kentara sekali kalau dia sedih. Ya, semuanya sedih bahkan Severus Snape.

"Dora, aku pinjam Remus," kata James. Nymphadora mengangguk. James menarik tangan pria yang seperti mayat hidup itu. Lalu ia ber-Dissapparate dari tempat itu.

Mereka ber-Apparate di Grimmauld Place. Kedua pasang mata membelalak ngeri melihat rumah yang biasanya megah dan mewah sekarang hancur. Darah dimana-mana. Retakan dinding, robekan tirai, pecahan kaca. James dan Remus berani bersumpah, serpihan kayu besar-besar itu adalah meja panjang di dapur.

"WHAT THE HELL!" teriak pria berambut hitam legam dengan iris mata kelabu. James dan Remus menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pria yang sangat mirip Sirius. Ataukah itu Sirius?

"Sirius?" kata James tidak percaya. Pria tampan itu mencibir.

"Aku Regulus Black. Bodoh," katanya mencemooh.

To be continued..

GILA. Aslinya saya cuman mau buat oneshot. Tapi.. yasudahlah. Kebiasaan multi-chapter juga T_T ini juga malah jadi nge-angsty ga jelas. Harap maklumlah author gaje gini. Sebenernya saya udah buat fic harpot udah dari kapan tau tapi ga pernah publish publish dan cuman nulis di hape. Teruuus, saya udah ngirim email tulisan hape saya ke lappie. Eh taunya kepanjangan, padahal aslinya itu oneshot! Jadinya saya harus ngedit lagi.. dan jadi twoshot. Kayaknya. Nama fic itu adalah... The Legend of Black Lake : Headmaster. Coming soon. HAHAHA. Malah ngepromosiin cerita saya yang lain. Elah, nah yang ini itu juga kayaknya twoshots hohoho. Review ya! *sok sok ngedip*


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT THE HELL!" teriak pria berambut hitam legam dengan iris mata kelabu. James dan Remus menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pria yang sangat mirip Sirius. Ataukah itu Sirius?

"Sirius?" kata James tidak percaya. Pria tampan itu mencibir.

"Aku Regulus Black. Bodoh," katanya mencemooh.

.

Goodbye

Rated : T

Genre : Romance / Angst

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : SBRL

Warning :

Angst abal, gaje, chara death, ooc, slash! Dll.

Timeline :

Setelah perang besar, tapi banyak tokoh yang belum mati. Terus, Sirius ga nawarin Peter yang ngejaga kunci persembunyian James.

A/N : nge-angsty gajelas. Author depresi. Ficnya udah putus asa.. harusnya Reggie itu udah mati 15 tahun yang lalu pas Harry kelas 5 tapi, saya mau bikin sedikit incest eh Blackcest gitu deh.

Enjoy reading!

.

_Regulus?_ batin James.

"Regulus Black..?" ulang James. Iris hazelnya menatap lekat pria yang sangat mirip Sirius.

Regulus mencibir, tapi tidak mengacuhkan James dan maju melihat-lihat ruangan yang sudah hancur. Dia melirik lukisan ibunya –yang anehnya– tidak menjerit-jerit melihat rumahnya di hancurkan oleh anaknya sendiri. Oh, ya. Ralat. Sirius tidak lagi dianggap anaknya. _Mantan_ anaknya.

"OH! REGULUS!" teriak Mrs Black –Walburga Black– begitu dia berhadapan dengan anak bungsunya.

"Si-aib-keluarga yang membuat rumah kita hancur! Tapi untunglah dia merobek punggungnya sendiri!" kata Mrs Black puas, dia mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan tawa keji yang membuat bulu kuduk siapapun berdiri.

Regulus bermuka datar. Berusaha mencerna kata-kata terakhir ibunya.

_Tapi untunglah dia merobek punggungnya sendiri!_

Kata-kata itu terus berputar di otaknya sampai akhirnya dia paham. Dan matanya membelalak kaget. Dia menatap ibunya tidak percaya.

"Sirius – bagaimana keadaannya?" kata Regulus yang berusaha menyembunyikan raut cemas di wajahnya.

"Hah! Mana kutahu! Bagus kalau dia mati! Tapi, eh, kudengar dari Kreacher, dia memang mati!" kata Mrs Black, tertawa keji lagi.

Hati Regulus mencelos. Begitu pula hati James dan Remus. Kedua pria itu mematung tidak jauh dari tempat lukisan Mrs Black dan Regulus berbicara.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Regulus pelan nyaris menggeram. Tanpa berbicara dan terkadang tertawa-tawa lagi, Mrs Black menunjuk ruangan kecil.

Regulus membuka pintu itu, diikuti James dan Remus di belakangnya. Untuk kedua kalinya matanya melebar. Dia menghampiri Sirius yang duduk lemas di kursi dan kepalanya tertidur di atas tuts-tuts grand piano.

"Sirius!" James berteriak. Dia melihat Sirius baru menutup matanya.

Remus berdiri diam di ambang pintu. Menatap kosong pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Tak sanggup bergerak. Tanpa disadarinya, bulir-bulir air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. James tidak melihatnya dan sudah berada di samping tubuh Sirius bersama Regulus yang sekarang mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sirius dan mencaci makinya.

"BANGUN KAKAK TOLOL!"

Regulus menampar wajah Sirius yang tersenyum. Berkali-kali di tampar, membuat pipi Sirius memerah dan luka-luka di wajahnya bertambah parah, tapi tidak melunturkan senyum terakhirnya.

"Regulus, Sirius tidak akan bangun," kata James, menatap kasihan Regulus.

Regulus yang tadi memfokuskan dirinya pada tubuh Sirius yang tidak bernyawa mendongak menatap James mencela. Dan kembali berusaha membangunkan Sirius.

"Regulus. Dia sudah meninggal," kata James lagi. Kali ini ia menarik Remus ke dalam pelukannya. Tetapi Remus tetap tidak bergeming. Hanya bulir-bulir air mata dan dadanya yang naik-turun membuktikan dia masih hidup.

"Aku tahu kau sedih. Tapi bukan begitu cara—"

"Tahu apa kau tentang perasaanku?" tukas Regulus, iris kelabunya yang seperti Sirius menatap James marah.

James tersentak kaget. Dia baru mau membuka mulut tapi Regulus memotongnya,

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi, jangan sok tahu," katanya dingin. Kali ini dia memandang mayat Sirius dengan penuh kasih sayang dan mengecup bibirnya.

James berjengit.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Regulus ber- Dissapparate. Meninggalkan James, tubuh Sirius, dan Remus yang sudah seperti mayat hidup.

"Remus?" panggil James, melirik ke sampingnya. Remus menoleh, wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi dan air matanya masih mengalir deras.

"Kita pulang saja, ya? Kuantar kau, aku yang akan mengurus mayat Sirius," kata James lembut. Remus hanya menatapnya kosong.

James menarik tangan Remus, pergi keluar ruangan. Dan saat itu Remus bergerak. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman James dan memeluk tubuh Sirius.

"Aku tidak mau pergi," katanya tegas, suaranya serak dan bergetar.

"Pergi? Kita mau pulang kok. Bukan pergi," kata James, tersenyum kecil. Walau.. dia masih menderita karena sahabatnya bisa begitu bodoh dan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Tapi, dia harus tegar, kasihan Remus kalau dia juga terlihat terpuruk di depannya.

"Aku sudah di rumah," kata Remus. Dahi James berkernyit.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika aku bersama Sirius, aku sudah di rumah. Itulah rumahku," kata Remus sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan bodoh! Sirius sudah meninggal," kata James. Hatinya tersayat lagi saat kembali ke kenyataan Sirius sudah meninggal.

"Tidak, belum," Remus bergumam, matanya menerawang lagi.

James mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Dari ekor matanya dia melihat suatu benda yang menarik. _Handicam_. Punya mereka dulu. Dia mengambilnya dari meja dan melihat rekaman paling akhir.

"Ehem, James. Kalau kau melihatnya, tolong biarkan Remus melihatnya juga," kata suara Sirius di handicam itu.

Sontak James memperlihatkan kepada Remus yang sepertinya baru kembali ke dunia nyata dan menontonnya bersama.

Sirius memainkan lagu adele – someone like you dengan sangat bagus. Begitu selesai intro dia bernyanyi dengan–tak diduga–suara merdu.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menemukan seseorang yang sepertimu, Rem," kata Sirius.

"Hanya ada satu Remus di dunia. Dan yah.. dia sudah dimiliki Tonks. Aku tidak apa-apa Remus, James. Maaf aku berpikiran pendek seperti ini, tapi aku sudah terlanjur kekurangan banyak darah—uhuk—sungguh aku tidak yakin bisa hidup melihatmu bersamanya. Saat aku dikabari saja aku sudah—kau tahu—ehem—aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Kau tidak salah. Aku yang salah. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengabarimu dan membiarkanmu begitu saja mempercayai kematianku. Jadi wajar kalau kau lebih memilih Tonks," Sirius tersenyum pahit, "tapi aku ingin kau tahu ini Remus. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Tidak pernah aku berhenti mencintaimu, sedetik pun."

Sirius terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku—menderita tidak bertemu denganmu selama 16 tahun terakhir ini. Ketika melihatmu tadi pagi, bersama Tonks. Melihatmu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada yang memberikan selamat kepadamu itu sudah cukup. Itu sudah cukup. Tapi melihatmu dari dekat, memegang tanganmu, membelai pipimu yang basah oleh airmata dan saat kau memegang tanganku. Aku nyaris kehilangan kontrol untuk menciummu. Yeah nyaris.. sampai kau membalas pernyataanku. Aku benar-benar gelap mata."

Sirius menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Oh _god_, menciummu di depan istrimu sendiri! Kurang brengsek apa aku?"

Sirius membenturkan kepalanya ke grand piano. Jeda selama beberapa saat.

"Kau tahu Remus? Orang baik akan bersama orang baik. Sedangkan bajingan seperti aku ini tidak pantas untukmu yang baik. Goodbye Remus, James. Salam buat semua," Sirius mematikan handicamnya.

.

Selewat setahun ini semua berjalan lancar. Remus sudah kembali seperti dulu, walau kadang-kadang sering melamun. Remus juga tidak jadi menceraikan Nymphadora. Dan bahkan bulan lalu mereka mempunyai anak yang bernama Ted Lupin. Diambil dari nama ayah Nymphadora.

James sedang memakan sarapan ketika namanya dipanggil dari perapian. Dia menghampiri perapian.

"Oh, ada apa Mrs Lupin?"

"James, kau tahu Remus dimana? Semalam dia tidak pulang dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali," kata kepala Nymphadora di dalam api.

James menggeleng, "tidak. Dia tidak kesini dan aku belum bertemu dengannya dari kemarin."

"Kuharap dia baik-baik saja," gumam Nymphadora, "terima kasih."

"Dora, mau kubantu mencarikan Remus?"

"Tidak usah! Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu!"

James tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula hari ini aku kosong."

Nymphadora terlihat sangat berterima kasih, "terima kasih James. Kau tahu—akhir-akhir ini Teddy rewel sekali."

James mengangguk-angguk paham. Dengan sekali lagi ucapan terima kasih kepala Nymphadora lenyap dari perapian.

James menghela napas. Dia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini. Dia takut Remus akan menyusul Sirius.

"Lily! Harry! Aku pergi mencari Remus ya!" kata James seraya memakai mantelnya.

"Remus menghilang lagi?" kata Lily dari pintu dapur. James menjawab pertanyaan Lily dengan anggukan kepala.

Dia melangkah mengikuti instingnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia sampai di gereja. Ada pemakaman di halamannya. Dan Sirius di makamkan disini. Mungkin Remus hanya berziarah tanpa bilang-bilang. Yah, mungkin itu. James berjalan menuju makam Sirius. Dari jarak 15 meter dia melihat seorang pria yang sedang menunduk di makam itu. Ah, kan, itu Remus. James tahu itu Remus. Rambut cokelatnya itu lhoo.

"Remus!" panggil James, sedikit berlari ke arahnya.

Tapi Remus tidak mendongak. Dia tetap menatap makam Sirius. Samar-samar James dapat mendengar suara Remus.

"Maaf, Sirius. Aku membuatmu menunggu begini lama. Tapi aku harus membuat orang-orang percaya kalau aku sudah melupakanmu."

Ketakutan merayapi James, dia berlari.

"Sekarang, kita akan bersama lagi. Selamanya. Tidak akan ada yang memisahkan kita."

James mempercepat larinya. Remus mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, mengarahkannya tepat ke jantungnya. Dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat tongkat itu bersinar hijau terang. Sekejap saja Remus sudah jatuh.

"TIDAAAK!" raung James.

James membalikkan tubuh Remus. Mata Remus terpejam dan bibirnya tersenyum. Tidak seperti mayat lain yang terkena Kutukan Kematian. Mayat lain yang ekspresinya ketakutan dan kaget.. yah setidaknya Remus meninggal dengan hati yang senang. Penungguannya untuk bunuh diri sudah selesai.

End

Saya janggal melihat fic ini di lappie saya. Kasian. Jadi saya teruskan. Jelek memang. Seharusnya di hapus. Tapi entah kenapa ada yang menggerakan hati saya *ea* jadi saya teruskan fic ini. Silahkan flame kalau mau, saya terima dengan senang hati *nyengir*.


End file.
